VSFinger vs Shu: The Ultimate Battle
by Jovitobi
Summary: Vincent Smith is back... and completely different. What will Shu have to face now?


Vincent Smith. An enemy of Shu, or just a victim? No matter, he said he would rape out families. When was it going to happen? It's been a while, and we got tired of waiting. So we just went on with our lives. Which was when something worse than Vincent Smith came to do his job...

something like...

VINCENT SMITH FINGER.

Yes, that's right. Vincent Smith. In the form of a hxc finger. A finger... that will rape Shu's family.

If they can't stop him first.

Lee, walking home from the grocery store, held a bunch of bags. With all the Shuers in the apartment, food goes fast. A leek fell out of the plastic bag. "God demn..." Lee sighed, and bent down to pick up the leek... not knowing this was the perfect chance for VSFinger to strike.

"Ugh, so tired..." Sahk moaned, after spending a whole night taking care of a crying Sahk Jr. She flopped down on the bed and hugged the (finally) asleep baby, and was asleep within seconds, not able to see a certain finger behind her whisper "Perfect...".

Shizu was on her laptop, laying down facing a corner of the room. She was watching a show on the internet, and was so caught up in it, that she didn't notice the door close and lock quietly behind her.

The library was pretty empty, because of the snowstorm, but Pneji braved it to get to the computers, since her internet wasn't working. Nobody was in the computer room either... so Pneji decided to read some pr0nz. She covered the screen with her body, just in case. And Pneji was sitting on a chair that hadopen spaces at the bottom in lines across the seat, perfect for fingers to fit through...

Sai was drawing the scene in front of her: some people outside the window, trees, etc. She started drawing a funny-looking finger, since that was in front of her too. It had a lot of little details, and since it kept slowly inching towards her it was hard to draw-"Wait, what?"

On WoW, Khodaa was trying to level up her Hunter. She hadn't been on it in a while. She had to go to Stormwind for a quest, but it was lagging hard, so she had to stand still for a bit. This hxc Death Knight came up to her and started dancing. "Lolwut?" It sent a whisper to her saying "Try and move your feet. :3". She was amused by the weirdness of it, and did as it said... "...Huh? Wha-"

"Heh. I got them all, I think. That was pretty easy... once they let their guard down. It was worth the wait... now I think I understand why they did it to me, if just a bit. Oh, what's this? Another shuer is still in the house? I have to go see this." VSFinger walked towards the Shupartment. Quietly, picking the lock, he opened the door...

...to see Muffin waiting behind it.  
"Haaah, you got me. But what are _you_ going to do? You're a loli; i could epar you in my sleep."  
"I'm not as weak as I seem to be."  
"We'll see about that." VSFinger said, and ran towards Muffin. Muffin punched out towards VSFinger, but he dodged, and Muffin punched the drawer instead- CRASH! What was that? She turned around, and fell to the floor. "Oh no! What am I going to do! I broke out Cheezus statue... oh no... this is horrible..."  
"I told you. And now, no Shuers will be left."

"Hahaa... I'm done... I'm finally done... I got my revenge... after all this time... I GOT THEM BACK! I EPAR'D THEIR FAMILY, THE REST OF SHU! HAAAAA!"  
"Why, yes, you did get the rest of Shu. Good job."  
"But... then... who are you?"  
"I am John Freeman. I came here to kill the evil headcrab zombies, which I see have infected you."  
"Whaaa?"  
John found wepon. VSFinger could do well against any weapon, including penes... but this... this... "wepon"... this was too much.

The fight ended fast. Shu had gotten revenge for getting revenged. John Freeman laughed.

The laugh overed quickly. "I'll help you live, Shu!" John Freeman yelled at the top of lungs.

He picked up his wepon, and started to walk away.

Not knowing that VSFinger had bitten him.

Not knowing that VSFingerheadcrabzombies had infected him, and were taking over his body.

Not knowing that VSFinger could not die that easily.

THE END...?


End file.
